


Ruined - (Shownu)

by smoshyphantrash



Series: Monsta X Imagines [19]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Basically, F/M, False Accusations, Lies, M/M, Sexual Assault, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, the boys don't believe shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: After a long term rumor, Shownu reaches a breaking point.





	Ruined - (Shownu)

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide  
> False Sexual Harassment Claims
> 
> I cannot stress this enough, don't you ever fucking falsely accuse someone of being a rapist or sexually abusive. If you know someone who does or who has, call them out.
> 
> Too many people's lives get ruined by false claims. False claims lead to the accused to walk around with a label forever, and it takes away from truthful claims. Don't fucking do it.

"We're gonna ask you one more time, Hyunwoo..." My manager was in my face about some dumb shit. "Did you do it?"

I shook my head again. "No sir, I did not.  The investigation ended with me being cleared." He scoffed.

"Do you know how many venues will not work with us now?" He asked. "It's still not clear to us." I let my jaw drop. I've been with them for years and they didn't believe me.

I stood up. "Three fucking years..." I said. "Three fucking years and you don't believe me. You're worried about the money. How about everyone's reputation? As the leader, I am the image of Monsta X's reputation. Because one girl hated me, all six of their lives are gonna get fucked too. But I. Didn't. Do it." With that, I walked out.

I was so extremely frustrated. I was a reputable person, a good person. But this shit made me feel like the criminal I wasn't. I opened up my phone, looking at the news.

Monsta X's Shownu is Trouble  
How Monsta X is Doomed  
Monsta or Monster? Sexual Harassment Claims Surround the Group

It was unnecessary. I hadn't done anything of the sort. The boys could vouch for me. Well, Kihyun and Wonho could. Even my own family over the past three years began to doubt me. Kihyun and Wonho's faith in me meant so but, but it didn't stop people from questioning me, attacking me. I was ruined, and I felt it. The only way I knew to fix it, quicker than most options, was the last resort. But it was getting to that point. This has almost been going on for a year.

As I made my way home, the boys were sitting around, waiting for me. "Hey," Kihyun smiled, coming to hug me. I didn't even want it.

I walked to the living room where everyone was. Laughter ceased as they realized who was here. They looked at me like they didn't even know me. "Do you guys still think that I did it?"

Hyungwon was the one to speak. "You're the one who would know. Did you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Hyungwon," I shrugged. "I fucking followed a girl around the mall, pulling her into an area away from most people, I groped her, I told her how much I wanted to fuck her, I left marks on her body as I grabbed at her as she walked away and I grinded my crotch into her ass." It was all sarcasm, but it was really exhausting to have to listen to this story happen over and over again. Kihyun grabbed my hand trying to calm me down. "I'm a motherfucking gentleman, I wouldn't do anything like that and if anyone came up to me and told me that story, I wouldn't leave their side until they were safe. So for you guys, my own goddamn brothers, to believe that I would do something like that is beyond fucked. Fuck, I wish I never made it into this group at times. I bet you if Wonho stayed the leader and this shit happened to him, you would be all up in his ass, believing him!" 

I stormed off into my room, slamming the door. I looked around my room, tears actually falling from all the stress. Why does this happen? The innocent are told they're guilty and the fucked up ones that actually do this shit, they're never taken care of the way they should be. It's insane and backwards. Enough to drive any and everyone crazy. I sat on my phone for a while, typing away. 

When I was done, I took a look around my room, heading to the bathroom. I locked myself in, unbeknownst to everyone else. I was tired. There was barely anyone to fight this with me. And no one would believe me anyway. The last resort.

·×·×·×·×·×·

"Guys!" I yelled. "I can't get into the bathroom, someone locked it from the inside, because you guys are fucking idiots."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "Coming, Mom." He came to find the key for the bathroom. "Here we go," he chuckled.

When we got the door open, there was Shownu, sitting on the floor. "What are you doing? You always work so hard, you sleep in random places." I crouched down to wake him up. He didn't move. "Shownu?" I asked, shaking him. "Shownu!" I put two fingers to his wrist, then his neck. "Oh my fucking God... Hyungwon, call 119." I reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone.

"What, why?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Because I think he's fucking dead!" I screamed.

Hyungwon ran back to the bathroom, along with the rest of the boys. "Kihyun, you better not be fucking with us."

Wonho made his way into the bathroom, laying Shownu down. "Why the fuck would I joke about this? He's not breathing!" I reached into his pocket again and felt a pill bottle. A large one. "No, no, no!" I threw it out of his pocket, in front of everyone.

Everyone stood in shock, Jooheon being the first to cry. "No, you're not gonna fucking cry right now!" Wonho yelled as he was beginning CPR. "What you're gonna do, is you're going to go downstairs with Changkyun and guide the ambulance up here." 

I unlocked his phone, gasping at what was written. A note, sitting in his Notes app. "Oh fuck you guys," I began to get choked up. "You couldn't give him the benefit of the fucking doubt whatsoever? You had to turn on him? We're all he fucking had!" Hyungwon glanced over at me.

He looked over my shoulder. "Yeah, there's a note." He was beginning to panic. Minhyuk was the second one to start crying.

I looked up to catch him. "Don't you fucking dare cry for him now. You didn't cry with him when he needed it, you don't get to cry for him!" 

I began to read the letter:

To whoever reads this, make sure this gets out to everyone. Everyone needs to hear what I have to say.

Almost a year ago, while I was sitting at home, someone decided to accuse me of sexual harassment. A female. She told everyone that I cornered her and groped her, made sexual remarks toward her and grinding against her. That wasn't enough, she stated that I moaned for her, putting on an entire show.

To that lovely lady that we'll call Ms. X, you ruined my life. You ruined my group members' lives. You helped end my life. My family left me, both my born and gained family. Starship managers want to drop Monsta X, there's too much trouble that was caused from this allegation. For a year, we've been on hiatus, shelved because they can't come to a conclusion on whether or not I sexually harassed you. There was nothing to live for anymore. You took it all away from me.

To my members, the people I expected to stay by my side, I needed people in my corner. Two of them stayed by me and I'm forever grateful for them. But no, you distanced yourselves. I get you hate me because my allegations ruined your careers as well, but I trusted you to believe me. And you didn't. You can be my pallbearers and lower me into my grave so you can let me down one last time.

I'm sorry, Kihyun, Wonho and my mom. But this wouldn't go away until I did.

I looked up at Hyungwon and Minhyuk. "You can rot in fucking Hell!"

Minhyuk sniffled. "Kihyun, wait..." I shook my head.

"Hyungwon, you and I had girls drag our arms to the chest. And if they would've said we sexually harassed them, you know damn fucking well that he would've had us." I was so beyond stumped as to why they turned on him. "Why the fuck didn't you have his?" I got out of the way so Changkyun could bring the paramedics in.

We sat in the living room waiting for the call. I knew it, Wonho knew it, no one else did. They believed in him now, as he's struggling to live. Not when he was living with a struggle. My phone rang out and the room came to a complete standstill. I answered it and put it on speaker. "Hello?" 

"Is this Kihyun? You're Son Hyunwoo's emergency contact?" I confirmed that, taking a deep breath. "Okay. Kihyun, I'm sorry to tell you..." I threw my head in my hands, crying my eyes out. "But, he did not survive. He was determined dead on arrival. As you probably know, the cause of death was a suicidal overdose on painkillers. I'm sorry for your loss. Is there anything we can do to help you and your friends in this time?" It was too real.

"No... No, thank you." I hung up quickly, Wonho holding onto me. "Fuck, man!" I screamed, tears pouring.

I looked up to see everyone's reaction. Minhyuk was crying, holding his head. Hyungwon seemed frozen before rubbing his face quickly, sinking into deep thought. Jooheon was crying as well, struggling to breathe. Changkyun started to cry as well. "You have anything to fucking say, Hyungwon?" Wonho instigated.

"No, I fucking don't." He didn't look up.

Jooheon had enough. "Will you stop fucking fighting right now?" He screamed. "Us? The ones over here? We don't feel sorry for ourselves. I'm crying because he died alone. He locked himself in the bathroom, a place people take shits and piss, and he died in there. He wasn't a bad man and we fucking knew that!"

The room was spinning for me. "You guys, that was my love." I looked up, admitting something to everyone. "We loved each other. He was my boyfriend. And now he's gone." Everyone's jaw dropped. "Yeah. So before you begin to feel sorry for him, throw all of that out the fucking window. You didn't do anything but believe he was a fucking criminal. He's gone, I can't get him back, his mother lost a son. You think you can grieve him? You didn't believe he was more than a goddamn dog." I got up walking away. I didn't want to talk anymore. I just wanted to sleep. He didn't deserve his fate. But I knew he was going to fly high.

Later that week, I searched the news... It did nothing but piss me off.

Son Hyunwoo Has Passed Away at 27

Monsta X's Leader Dies Amongst Sexual Harassment Claims

Shownu's Sexual Harassment Claims Are False, Ms. X Comes Clean

The Letter Left Behind, What Shownu Shared with Everyone

Yoo Kihyun Admits Being Romantically Involved with the Late Son Hyunwoo

Shownu and Kihyun Were a Thing

Everything was about how he died, nothing about everything he accomplished. And the bitch fucking lied on him. He died in vain. I sighed softly, turning my phone off. "I told you it would've passed... If only you'd waited just a little longer." I climbed into his bed, holding a shirt of his close. At least he wasn't burdened anymore.


End file.
